


The Power Outage

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Tenants of Skyhold Apartment [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard knocks out the power and Dorian spends the night with Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I don't normally write or post things out of order. I was trying to work on the next one but this just kept getting in the way. I finally gave up on the date and this just came right out. In conclusion there are going to be more fics between this and 'It's a Date'. I hope you enjoy it. =)

It was late and Cullen really should have been getting ready for bed. Instead he was slouched on his couch, feet crossed at the ankle resting on the coffee table, game controller in his hand and staring grimly at his TV screen. Zombies were swarming the safe house and he simply couldn’t stop until every last one was dead. His finger stuttered on the trigger and three heads exploded in a shower of gore. He moved backwards, firing at the nearest shambling monsters before turning to find higher ground. The lights in his apartment flickered and everything went dark seconds later.

“Damn,” he muttered irritably.

Cullen put his bare feet on the floor and set the controller on the coffee table. He pulled his lighter out of his pocket as he stood. In the little halo of light created from the tiny flame he made his way into the kitchen and pulled open the first drawer closest to the door. The flashlight was right up front where it should be and he pushed the button. The cone of light was bright and he put his lighter back into his pocket. He went to the door and glanced out into the hall. Finding it dark as well he left it cracked open and made his way to the bedroom.

The wind was howling outside and snow buffeted the glass of his window. Nothing could be seen but grayish darkness. The blizzard had begun before he’d gotten off of work and was supposed to last well into the night. Cullen let the curtain fall back into place and grabbed the thick quilt on the cedar chest at the foot of his bed. As he started for the living room he heard the front door shut and Dorian’s voice as he’d expected.

“Cullen?”

“Here. Did you turn your lights off?” he asked stepping into the hallway.

“And the radio and my little space heater,” Dorian said in exasperation.

“I know you’re rolling your eyes,” said Cullen in amusement.

“I will continue to do so as long as you keep insisting on being such a mother hen,” Dorian replied in exasperation.

“I think you enjoy it more than you let on.” Cullen stepped into his living room and Dorian’s flashlight beam.

“Possibly.” He harrumphed and sat on the couch, setting his light on the table so that it pointed towards the ceiling.

Cullen switched his off and set it on the table as well. He shook out the quilt, draped it over Dorian’s lap and stepped back to rid himself of his slacks and the unbuttoned white shirt he’d worn to work. Unlike him, Dorian was already dressed for bed. His hair wasn’t mussed so he must have crawled in recently when the power went off.

The eerie sound of the wind howling across his window gave Dorian the creeps. He kept a small radio tuned in to a local classical station by his bed so that on nights when it was bad he wouldn’t have to hear it. With no power the radio was as silent as Cullen’s TV. They had spoken of this beforehand and he’d agreed to keep Dorian company in such an event. If the outage lasted they would likely fall asleep on the couch.

Even though he couldn’t see him very well Cullen knew Dorian was watching him intently. They’d slept in the same bed on occasion but that’s all that they had done, sleep. Since Dorian had let him set the pace of their relationship there had been plenty of kissing but no other sexual contact. He didn’t plan on changing that tonight but thought it would be soon. Desire was beginning to overcome his nerves.

When his shirt and pants were draped over the chair and he stood in his boxers Dorian flipped the blanket and patted the couch next to him. Cullen switched off the living room light and sat. Dorian settled the quilt over both of them and pulled it up to their chins. Underneath the blanket Dorian’s hand settled on his knee.

“How long will this last?” Dorian asked quietly.

“It depends on what happened. If they have parts on hand to fix it or they have to go find them. In this blizzard just getting to the right area will be challenging.”

“Perhaps we should move to the bed. Your couch gave me such a crick last time.”

“You can still hear the wind blowing through the window. It’s not as bad as your bedroom but…”

“Drat.”

“Another blanket, some pillows and the floor?”

“As horrible as that sounds it’s better than the backache I’ll get from sleeping on this couch. I’ll spread this out and you get the other things.”

“Yes sir,” Cullen said playfully.

Dorian snorted before leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Snap to it soldier. I’m already getting cold.”

They stood and Cullen grabbed his flashlight. From the hall closet he grabbed a blanket and a pillow and took them to the living room. He then stripped his bed of the comforter and his pillow. Cullen snapped his flashlight off and set it on the floor next to the neat pallet Dorian had made. Dorian snuggled closely before he pulled the blankets over them, head resting on his shoulder hand curled up on his chest.

Cullen felt the smooth satin of Dorian’s pajamas everywhere they touched. The familiar smell of Dorian’s shampoo filled his nose, the weight of his head was comfortable and he felt the soft press of Dorian’s crotch at his hip. His arm was around Dorian’s shoulders and his hand resting on his side. It was like the other times they’d slept in the same bed except instead of getting sleepy, he was becoming aroused.

“Dorian,” he whispered after a long inner struggle. “Are you still awake?”

“Yes,” Dorian whispered back. “We forgot to turn off my flashlight.”

“Good,” said Cullen.

He rose up on one elbow and arched an eyebrow, his hand now flat on Cullen’s stomach. “Good?”

“Move your hand lower.” Cullen wasted no time in following his own orders, his hand slipping between the skin of his back and the silky underwear he wore to his arse.

“Oh my. Yes I believe that is definitely good.”

Dorian leaned down for a kiss, muffling his small gasp as his hand moved down Cullen’s stomach. He rubbed Cullen’s stiff member through the thin cotton of his boxers. Cullen hooked a thumb under his own waistband and pushed them down a bit as they kissed. Their tongues slid together and Dorian stopped rubbing long enough to push the other side down. Rubbing turned into stroking and Dorian’s crotch wasn’t quite as soft as it had been.

Cullen broke their kiss and pushed Dorian over onto his back, neatly reversing their positions. He took a moment to wiggle out of his boxers and straddled Dorian’s thighs, letting the blankets fall down his back as he straightened. In the faint light Cullen could see his encouraging smile as his hands settled on Cullen’s thighs. Gently he pulled at the elastic of Dorian’s pajamas. He scooted back a bit as he pulled it down. His underwear was stretched out and he pulled them down as well. Dorian hummed as his cock sprang free. Cullen ran his fingers down the underside and couldn’t help a smile. He cupped Dorian’s balls, his own cock twitching in his excitement.

“Didn’t think you’d be a tease,” Dorian said softly.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to hold another man’s prick,” Cullen whispered as he wrapped his fingers around Dorian’s cock. “The boy’s locker room in middle school was torture some days.”

“Now that there’s no guilt and confusion, how does it feel?”

“Wonderful.”

He began stroking as he leaned down, supporting himself with one arm beside Dorian’s shoulder. Their lips crashed together, tongues sliding and exploring familiar territory. Hands at his hips pulled them closer, his thumb now rubbing against his own cock. He shifted his grip and let out a shuddering breath, their dicks now pressed together in his tight grip. Dorian moaned softly and held his hips tightly.

Outside the wind wailed and tore at the trees. All Cullen could hear was their breath gusting in and out of their lungs. His hand stilled and his hips began moving, thrusting inside the circle his fingers made, rubbing against Dorian’s cock underneath his. Tension grew, his balls drew up close to his body, and pleasure exploded in a rush. He shuddered and his rhythm faltered, his semen spurting onto the dark satin of Dorian’s shirt. Cullen sat up, still panting, as he let go of his softening cock and stroked Dorian until he groaned and added to the mess.

Cullen leaned over and pulled a few tissues out of the box on the coffee table as Dorian sighed contentedly. “Sorry about your shirt,” he said sheepishly as he carefully wiped off the milky white fluid.

“Quite all right,” Dorian said smiling. “I’ll remember the stains fondly."

He tossed the tissues at the garbage and then clicked off Dorian’s flashlight. Cullen settled back down, pulling up the blankets as Dorian righted his clothing. They spooned together, warm and sated, sleepy and comfortable, Cullen’s arm resting on Dorian’s side.

“Can I initiate sex now?” Dorian asked sleepily after a moment.

“Yes.”

“Fantastic. I can’t wait to get you up my arse.”

Cullen chuckled and kissed the back of his head. They fell asleep with the storm still raging outside and the power still out. Sometime later he woke to the glow of his TV. Still mostly asleep he rolled over and grabbed his controller from the table. With his system shut off he turned off the TV and settled back down, Dorian snuggling closely to him.


End file.
